A Sound Soul Dwells Within a Sound Mind and a Sound Booty
by Cutiepoops
Summary: Stein invites Spirit over for... a date, apparently. What could have possessed Stein to do this? I will probably add more chapters later.


Spirit made his way over to Stein's lab/house. He was a bit nervous. After all, Stein had always tormented him in their younger days. Always trying to dissect him and all. But now… Stein had invited him over. For… a date, apparently. Spirit was more of a ladies man, but he had to admit he was curious. He did wish that Stein had found a better way to deliver his message, though. Spirit had woken up that morning to an uncomfortable papery feeling in his nether regions. Stein had somehow managed to stitch the paper note to the inside of his underwear while he was sleeping. Spirit tried not to question how that even happened. It made him too uncomfortable.

Spirit was now outside of the lab. Stein was leaning out the window, smoking a fruit loop-flavored cigarette. When he say Spirit, he disappeared back inside for a few moments before coming over to open the door. He was wearing an apron that was stitched together in typical Stein fashion. Was he cooking or something? Wasn't that his house servant's job? What was her name again? Mary? Martina? Whatever… Spirit shoved the bouquet of flowers he had brought over into Stein's arms. "I brought these out of habit since you said this was a date," he said. "Maybe you can dissect them or something, I dunno." Stein grinned in a slightly unsettling way. "Thank you, Spirit," he said. "I'll get these some water so they don't die… quite so soon."

Stein turned around to head into the house, and Spirit quickly cupped a hand to his mouth to stifle his gasp. Stein was wearing an apron. Spirit had been correct about that part. However, that was ALL he was wearing. Stein's pasty scientist booty was clearly visible. Stein turned his head, probably wondering why Spirit hadn't followed him inside yet. "What is it, Spirit?" he asked. "I thought I already made it clear in my note that the only cutting going on today would be on our food at dinner." Spirit blinked, amazed at the other man's obliviousness. "What the hell are you wearing!?" he asked. Stein turned back to face Spirit. He casually looked down at the apron. "Oh, this?" he said. "I thought you liked outfits like this. You always seemed to like them on those bimbos you love so much." Spirit sighed and took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to get in an argument with Stein about his womanizing ways. He grudgingly followed Stein inside. Stein smirked at Spirit, satisfied with his point being understood. He grabbed his lab coat from a hook and put it on, which caused Spirit to sigh with relief.

Stein showed Spirit to the dining room table. The table was covered with a neatly stitched table cloth. There was a single well-used candle in the center of the table next to Spirit's bouquet, which had been placed in an old specimen jar. Stein brought over a platter of food and served some onto both waiting plates. It was some sort of meat that Spirit couldn't identify. "It's not human," said Stein. Spirit grimaced. "The fact that you felt you had to clarify that isn't very reassuring, Stein," he said. Stein just smiled that uncomfortable smile and began to eat his meal. The meal passed uneventfully. Stein rambled on about sciency things, and Spirit rambled about his adorable daughter. Stein brought out some kind of fruity drink partway through the meal, and Spirit drank quite a bit of it to ease his nerves. He didn't even notice that Stein wasn't drinking any until he thought back to the evening the next day.

When the meal was over, Stein took a hold of Spirit's hand. "What are you doing!?" asked Spirit, trying to pull away. "Oh?" said Stein. "Don't you want to finish this date in the proper way?" Spirit kept struggling. "No, I don't," he said. "You're probably going to dissect me or something." "Actually, that would be vivisection," said Stein. "Unless you really think I would kill you, that is." Spirit looked up at Stein for the first time in about half an hour. He had been too nervous around him to look him in the face much. As soon as Spirit looked at his face, his heart started beating fast. Stein was just so… Handsome. He was just… beautiful. How had Spirit never noticed this before? It couldn't be the drinks, could it? They were just alcohol, right? Spirit didn't feel any different from when he was normally drunk, though. Was the alcohol just bringing out his true feelings for Stein? Spirit stopped resisting and let Stein pull him over to the bedroom.

Stein sat Spirit down on a pile of stitched together blankets and pillows that must have been on top of Stein's mattress. "Wait here," said Stein, sexily. Spirit obeyed. He was okay with everything at that moment in time. Even the tray of surgical tools on Stein's desk was starting to turn him on a bit. After all, they belonged to Stein, who Spirit was apparently in love with. Spirit breathed in deeply. The smell of formaldehyde was just so amazing. It smelled of Stein. At this point, Spirit's donger was beginning to raise in anticipation. Stein eventually returned. He rode in on his desk chair like it was a majestic wheeled stallion. Stein had changed into a new lab coat. This coat had holes for his nip nops and his peener. Spirit found it to be very arousing. "Oh, Stein," he said. "You're so sexy today." Stein smiled and twisted his screw a bit. "Thank you," he said. "This is my sexy lab coat." Spirit swooned a bit.

Stein rolled closer in the sexiest way someone could possible move on a desk chair. He began to pull off Spirit's clothes, including his "I am proud of my daughter" undies. Stein pinned Spirit down and positioned himself over him. He lowered his body onto his. He began to gently push his weewee into Spirit's booty hole. Spirit gasped it felt amazi- wait. No, it didn't. It was incredibly painful. And way too painful for it to be because Stein had gone in completely dry. A wide smile spread across Stein's face and he began to laugh. "Wh-what are you doing, Stein!?" Spirit gasped. Stein twisted his screw a bit more. "I had a special surgery done to my weiner," said Stein. "Let's just say I now have a retractable scalpel in my pee hole." Spirit should have known Stein didn't really want to sleep with him. "Oh God, you're dissecting me from the inside out!" yelled Spirit in between pained breaths. "Vivisecting, actually," said Stein. "Don't worry, that alcohol had an anesthetic in it. Hopefully it will kick in soon. Oh, and you'll also probably end up falling asleep here. I hope you don't mind me tossing and turning while your butt is still healing." Spirit didn't even try to resist. He knew Stein would overpower him. "God Dammit, Stein!" he yelled. Stein just kept smiling.


End file.
